


dancing supernova

by poeticaid



Series: are you implying romancing Shuichi? [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Homicide, M/M, Suicide, because i have writer's block, hope you enjoy it, i am again torturing the many characters i love, this one is shit, why do i love making them die in the last paragraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Shuichi finds something out about Kaito.





	dancing supernova

**Author's Note:**

> i have writer's block

Shuichi cooks his and Kaito's dinner. He's not a cook himself, but sometimes, love can fuel you into doing absurd things. Shuichi knows Kaito is very busy with his astronaut-in-training work, so he packs more deliciousness into the beautiful feast they'd soon be having. Shuichi never forgets about Kaito's problems, and coaxes him and makes him relaxed. Shuichi may be an introvert, but he's engaged to a positive person like Kaito.

He puts the food on the table, then makes orange juice and puts them on the table as well. Kaito loves space, and their house is now filled with many wallpapers regarding said aesthetic. Shuichi does not really mind these kind of aesthetics, anything that'll keep Kaito happy as long as he lives. Shuichi can't wait until they really get married.

"I'm home!", cue the beautiful man Shuichi has been thinking of to enter the door. He smiles enthusiastically, but his eyes say otherwise. Reading him became easy for Shuichi; after all, he is a detective.

"Kaito", Shuichi walks over to him and gives him a light kiss on the cheek. Kaito kisses him back, this time on the lips. Shuichi giggles. "How's your day?"

"Oh, you know, the usual", Kaito replies, taking his coat off and immediately sits down on a chair to eat. "I'm starving!"

"I know", Shuichi smiles a bit, sitting across him.

Kaito starts to eat mouthfuls of food, while Shuichi only took modest bites. Dinner is one of the only times they can spend time with each other, excluding weekends.

Shuichi sighs inwardly. He just wishes they have enough time for each other. Due to Kaito over working so he can become a true astronaut, and Shuichi doing his detective work, they seem to be drifting apart for a couple of months. He knows Kaito longs for some time with him. He just knows.

"Hey, Kaito", Shuichi says.

"I need to tell you something", Kaito says, suddenly growing serious. Shuichi doesn't like it when he's serious.

"Huh? What is it?"

Kaito sighs. "Well, I'm going to be attending weekend classes too."

Shuichi stops eating, then looks at Kaito, his eyes filled with sadness and hurt.

"Why?"

"Look, Shuichi, don't get upset, okay?"

Shuichi sighs. "I'm... I'm not upset. I'm just... sad."

Kaito looks at him. "Why are you sad?"

"I-I just felt like we're drifting apart", Shuichi lowers his head. "Like, since we're both overworking, we don't have time for each other to catch up. It just... made me worry about our relationship in the future."

"Shuichi", Kaito sits beside him, patting his back. "Listen. Ask me a question."

Shuichi looks at him. "Why?"

Kaito slaps him softly on the back. "Just ask me a question."

"O-okay", Shuichi thinks to himself what question would be suitable for Kaito. "Um, what is my favorite color?"

A random question, but Kaito is tapping his chin, meaning he's thinking of something. After a few minutes of supposedly thinking, Kaito's face light up.

"Black?", he guesses with that childish smile of his.

Shuichi giggles. "Well, yeah."

Black is still his favorite color. When he was in his dark, emo days, he wears black most of the time to intimidate or impress people. He stops wearing such clothes after Kaito persuaded him to stop, and, surprisingly, he did. He still wears black eyeliner to this day, but all his emo days are in the past now.

"Was that a guess?"

Kaito shakes his head, then kisses Shuichi's neck, making him shiver a bit. "Nope! I answered it with knowing what your favorite color is."

"Okay, can you move? I'm going to wash the dishes now."

"Oh! Let me help you!" Kaito's eyes shine bright like a star.

"But... these are just two dishes", Shuichi says with awkwardness.

"I'll still help ya, you know? 'Cause I'm your husband or whatever. Or, better yet, maybe kick start on your detective, work, and I'll handle the dishes."

"Fine", Kaito makes a victory dance. Shuichi rolls his eyes, but smiles a little. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Kaito laughs with pride. "I don't need anything! I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!"

Shuichi smiles, and goes upstairs to get his detective work started.

Detective work can surely be a mess. Sometimes, it'd be murder cases. Though Shuichi is honestly ashamed of it, solving murder cases was his big mood. But this time, the file was all about a giant robbery. Nothing new, nothing fancy. Robbery cases can be easy to solve. It can become hard if it becomes too complicated with new evidence. But, it's just a basic robbery case. Nothing out of the ordinary.

He looks at the folder that contains the CCTV camera photos the time the bank was getting robbed. The suspects are busted. Once he just-

Then he starts to feel something cold on his skin.

One photo. Just one.

And it was off someone familiar.

"W-what?", Shuichi stammers, a little more confused as he looks at the photo.

The spiky, purple hair and goatee, the eyes, the coat...

"K-Kaito?!", Shuichi exclaims in disbelief, standing up. He hides the photo in his pocket. He wants to confront Kaito. He doesn't want to reveal the truth. And he's sweating to find out why Kaito did this.

"Ah, are you done with your work, Shuichi?", Kaito asks. He must be done with washing the dishes now. Shuichi looks at the sink. Yep, no dirty dishes there.

"Kaito", Shuichi gulps, unsure if he should tell him. "I got a case."

"Another with murder?"

"No, a robbery."

He can see a faint shudder running from Kaito. He sits beside him.

"There's something-"

"Don't say it. You're on to me, aren't ya, my sidekick?" Kaito smiles like it was nothing, but his eyes tell so much more. "Say no more. Yeah, I did it. Can I report myself to the police now?"

Shuichi looks up, shocked from the confession Kaito had made.

"N-no", Shuichi touches Kaito's arm. "Y-you can't have-"

"I've been stealing my entire life", Kaito says, shaking Shuichi's hand off. "I always kept it a secret from you, one of my many secrets from you." Kaito kneels in front of Shuichi.

Shuichi blinks. Kaito is a man of pride. He never kneels in front of anyone willingly.

"I'm a coward, not confessing everything to you", Kaito continues. "I'm not a real man if I don't tell my feelings to someone right away."

"W-when did you start stealing?", Shuichi asks.

"When I was a child", Kaito replies. "And I never fixed this habit growing up. I'm sorry, Shuichi. I should've asked you to rehabilitate me."

Kaito is apologizing. Why is he apologizing? Shuichi blinks, and a tear comes out. And why is he crying? Is it because he only found out about Kaito being a thief after living with him for two years? Shuichi kneels beside the purple man, making him look at the blue haired boy.

"I don't know if I should call the police on you." Shuichi meets Kaito's lips with his. It was a tear jerking moment, for the two of them. After breaking apart because the two of them needed air, Kaito stands up, and looks at Shuichi with sad eyes.

"Then, I'll report myself to the authorities", Kaito walks away, leaving Shuichi in the dark.

Maybe, he had never known more about that boy than he thought.

~~~

Maki places a rose on the tombstone. Her eyes filled with sadness, she looks at everyone gathered there today.

"They were idiots falling in love", she says bluntly. "And idiots dying. But..."

She looks back at their tombstones. "They're both good friends. It was a shame Shuichi ended up killing Kaito, then himself after realizing what he had done."

"I am curious to know why Shuichi would murder his lover", Kiyo says. "They do love each other, right?"

"They do", Maki says. "Maybe Shuichi just doesn't want to spend the rest of his life without him."

"It's just for a decade", Kiyo says. "But it seems Shuichi loves Kaito, and in the end, killing him because he does not want to be alone."

"Such despair", Maki shrugs. "May you rest in piece, you guys. I hope you forgive each other in the heavens or something."

"And in the end, humanity will continue to amuse me", Kiyo says.

"Kiyo, let's go."

~~~

Shuichi opens his eyes. He had felt immense pain on his throat only a few seconds ago, but now, he feels nothing. Nothing, but finding where Kaito is.

"Hey, Shuichi!", a familiar voice rings out in a dark abyss, then he turns to the voice. Turns out it wasn't a dark abyss at all. It was the universe.

"Kaito", Shuichi walks over to Kaito, hugging him. "I'm s-so sorry."

"Hey, don't cry", Kaito says, patting Shuichi. "After all, we're in space."

"But you're dead. We're both dead. I-I just don't wanna leave without you."

"That's acceptable. I mean, who would live without Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!"

Shuichi smiles. He made a bad descision, in killing them both, but, at least they can be reunited, as stars in the whole galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah who knew i was going to kill them both


End file.
